Un nuevo imperio
by Caterin Kat McFly
Summary: Steve Rogers/Capitan America Bajo el espectacular cuerpo, la moralidad y esos perfectos dientes el Capitán America mostrara que todos tenemos un lado oscuro. Steve Rogers descubrirá el mal dentro de él pero también descubrirá el amor ¿que tendrá mas fuerza en su vida? ¿que es lo que guiara su futuro a partir de ahora?
1. ¿Quien es Emma Miller?

Hola a todos n.n

Como mencione es mi primer facfic que logro terminar, estoy muy feliz xq despues de tantas ideas e historias al fin pude plasmar una de ellas completamente, quizas no de una forma perfecta, aunque no por ello mala pero ire perfeccionando.

Agradecere mucho sus comentarios y criticas constructivas.

Subire los capitulos rapidamente.

La historia se ubica despues de Ultro (de las peliculas) pero encontraran una parte que paso de echo, en la pelicula de Ultron, solo imaginen que no sucedio ahi xD

Saludos y espero que lo disfruten.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MARVEL (AHORA DE DYSNEY xD ) Y DE EL BUEN STAN LEE.

Las partes en cursiva son ideas, normalmente de Steve.

y las lineas ssssssssssssss son saltos en tiempo/ escenas o situaciones.

 _Después de lo sucedido con Ultrón la editorial The Globalist solicito a los Vengadores una entrevista, al principio parecía_ _una mala idea pero Tony y yo decidimos que sería lo más conveniente para aclarar y eliminar algunas dudas que existían en el mundo sobre los Vengadores, este periódico que cuenta con revista y programa de televisión era uno de los más conocidos no solo en América, si no en el mundo, además, según Tony,_ _tienen una visión bastante amplia y regularmente son muy objetivos. Quien diría que acabaría agradeciendo la idea de Tony?_

 _Al aceptar nos fue asignada su periodista estrella Emma Miller, de quien yo ya habia leído_ _algunas notas y reportes, una mujer con carácter y una escritura bastante clara y convincente, pero fue hasta el día_ _de la entrevista cuando la conocí_ _físicamente._

 _Cuando la conocí fue casi doloroso, me refiero por la impresión que en mi causo. Había visto a muchas mujeres hermosas, estado cerca de ellas, aunque claro, no me eh relacionado mucho, pero no sé por qué, no supe si fue su cuerpo perfecto, su pelo, su boca, no, creo que fueron sus ojos, negros y profundos, su actitud tan decidida y orgullosa, en ningún momento de la entrevista se intimido por nadie, ni se sonrojo por las indirectas de Tony quien no perdió la oportunidad de coquetearle, quiero pensar que ella también noto algo en mi porque me pareció que me veía de una manera especial pero creo que es solo mi imaginación y mis manos sudorosas._

-Sean bienvenidos Vengadores, espero se sientan cómodos, si necesitan algo solo haganmelo saber

Dijo Emma al recibir a los súper héroes. La cita fue en un hotel lujoso pero mas bien discreto. Emma vestía un vestido azul marino entallado hasta media rodilla, escote en v y una ligera abertura por el frente.

Todos tomaron asiento. La entrevista fue amena, Emma sorprendió con su sagacidad, intuición y conocimiento no solo de política e historia si no de física e ingeniería.

 _Aceptare que me sentí como niño de secundaria, intimidado por su belleza e inteligencia, estaba embelesado pero ponía todo mi esfuerzo en mantener el hilo de la entrevista para no parecer torpe ante ella._

Al final de la entrevista todos se despidieron, los ultimos en salir fueron Steve y Tony.

 _Planeaba invitarla a salir, mis manos sudaban mientras esperaba la oportunidad pero antes de darme cuenta el Tony se me adelanto._

-Una cena?

-Si, seria de trabajo, claro, podría darle una entrevista mucho mas personal, información no conocida

Dijo galante Tony, ella enarco la ceja, sabia perfectamente la fama de Tony pero su espíritu de periodista le impulsaba a aceptar.

-De acuerdo

-No se diga mas, mañana a las 8, paso por usted

-No sera necesario, mejor veamosnos en algún restauran, le parece?

-Bueno, como tu digas, pero hablame de tu por favor.

Emma sonrió.

-Esta bien, me comunicare con tu secretaria en cuanto tenga un lugar perfecto, esta bien?

-Claro, esperare con ansias.

Dijo Tony sin apartar su vista y besar la mano de Emma de manera galante.

-Capitán

Dijo, volteando a ver a Steve. -Espero algún día me conceda alguna entrevista, estaría encantada de poder conocer mas de alguien tan interesante como usted.

Steve reacciono después de su molestia interna por no ser tan rápido como Tony.

-Claro, cuando gustes.

 _Quería matar a Tony, pero sabia que no era su culpa, él era así, el problema era yo y mi timidez que no me permitía hacer las cosas, al salir solo deseaba que algo me permitiera poder verla otra vez, cualquier pretexto para escuchar su voz._

 _ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Como lo dicho Emma se comunico con la asistente de Tony (quien ya no era Pepper) y tuvieron la cena en un restaurante lujoso, Tony intento conquistarla y llevar la conversación a asuntos triviales sin embargo Emma fue decidida siempre siguiendo la intención real de su cita así que por mas que Tony se esforzó termino dando la entrevista que Emma esperaba, en el camino pudo conocerla un poco mas y darse cuenta de que definitivamente no seria una mujer fácil de impresionar pero eso lo motivo aun mas.

Al día siguente Tony, quien logro secarle el numero personal a Emma, la llamo y le pidió una cita, un poco mas informal e intima, ella se mostró renuente pero hábilmente Tony le dijo que organizaría una fiesta en la Torre Avengers donde podrían conocerse mas y ella tendría la posibilidad de acercarse a los demás vengadores y quizás conseguir una entrevista mas.

-Te has dado cuenta de mi debilidad verdad Stark?

Tony rio al teléfono. -Bueno, me sorprendería si no fuera así.

-Solo tomo ventaja de algo que podría beneficiarnos a ambos

Ahora fue el turno para reír de Emma

-Esta bien Tony, ahí estaré.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 _Durante algunos días_ _pensé_ _en varios pretextos para poder verla y tenia uno bastante sencillo, la entrevista que ella misma pidió_ _pero lo postergue, nuevamente mis nervios impedían_ _que lo intentara. Pasaron así_ _algunos días_ _hasta una fiesta que sorpresivamente_ _organizo Tony._

-Hola Capitán

 _Mi corazón_ _dio un brinco en ese instante al reconocer la voz, me gire y ahí_ _estaba, como un deseo cumplido._ Vestido negro con escote en v con transparencias y abertura en la pierna, holgado pero ajustado de la cintura, cabello recogido y un collar de brillantes. _Trague saliva._

-Hola Emma

Emma lo miro fija y coquetamente, de pies a cabeza, le agradaba lo que veía y no ocultaba.

-Que guapo esta el día de hoy

Dijo al fin sonrojando a Steve. No era como que él necesitara mucho, una camisa blanca pantalón de mezclilla negro y chamarra del mismo color.

-Gracias, tu, te vez hermosa

Se atrevió a decir.

-Gracias

-No, pensé que vendrías

Emma miro a su alrededor, Steve no aparto la vista.

-Tony me invito, mi curiosidad y hambre de noticia me trajo aquí

Dijo sonriente.

-Quieres tomar algo?

-Claro

Steve ofreció su brazo el cual Emma tomo encantada. Pero al llegar a la barra.

-Hermosa Emma!

Se escucho la voz de Tony que incomodo a Steve.

-Hola Tony

-Me alegra verte

Dijo mientras besaba la mano de Emma. -Pero no te aburras aquí con señor seriedad, ven te presentare a algunas personas

Dijo mordaz

-En realidad estoy encantada con la compañía

Respondió Emma sonriendo a Steve.

Pero aunque Emma se resistió pronto se vio llevada por Tony mientras miraba alejarse a Steve quien se quedo en la barra. Natasha estaba a lado y de inmediato nota las miradas furtivas que él lanza a la periodista y al parece ella no era indiferente pues le regresa las miradas en ocasiones a pesar de parecer muy ocupada y entretenida con su plática.

-Es linda, no?

Interrumpió Natasha la última mirada de Steve.

-He?

-Que es linda la señorita Emma, no?

-Ah, eh, si, bueno.

-Deberías acercarte, no dejes que Tony la engatuse

-Eh, no lo se

Steve bebió su copa volteando a la barra.

-Yo creo que deberías hacerlo, no te había visto coquetear con ninguna mujer, debe ser una señal

Él rio complacido. –No te intimides por Tony, será muy rico y carismático pero tú tienes lo tuyo, eres bastante encantador y mucho más autentico.

Steve le sonrió, miro nuevamente a Emma quien era ahora, llevada por Tony hacia la terraza.

-Tal vez después

Concluyo algo desanimado.

 _Era muy sencillo_ _para Natasha decir todo eso pero en la realidad era mas complicado, como dije, nunca habia sido bueno con las chicas, mucho menos alguien tan hermosa e imponente como Emma Miller. Ademas, algo en mi interior estaba en pelea, me habia jurado no interesarme mas en romances ni mucho menos, después_ _de Peggy decidí_ _dejar cerrada esa parte de mi vida, pero Emma habia traspasado esas barreras como si fueran inexistentes, revolviendo todo, asiéndome_ _desear ser mas decidido, mas Tony aunque sea por esa noche._

 _ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

-Es una hermosa vista

Dijo Emma mirando hacia la ciudad que se iluminaba imponente mientras bebía de su copa.

-Si, muy hermosa

Tony en realidad miraba a Emma al decirlo y ella lo noto pero decidió fingir. Tony continuo con su labor seductora y Emma de manera amable solo le permitía lo necesario para seguir con la conversacion. Sabia perfectamente las intenciones de Tony hacia ella y a ella no le parecía desagradable su compañía pero ponía limites para no involucrarse demasiado.

-Sam, Sam, Sam!

Se escucho desde la sala. -Sam, Sam, Sam!

Varias personas gritaban.

-Que pasara? vamos

-Claro

Dijo poco convencido, justo cuando intentaba tomarla de la mejilla. El lugar ya estaba casi vació, solo los vengadores y unos amigos se reunían al rededor de una mesa. Emma tomo asiento y Tony a lado de ella.

Dentro se llevaba una fuerte competencia.

-Quien podrá levantar el martillo de Thor?!

Sam lo intento en vano, Después Hawkeye.

-No se trata de fuerza

Dijo Thor elocuentemente. -Es solo que, nadie es digno

Concluyo burlón.

-Tonterías!

Dijo Tony picado por el ego. Le dio su bebida a Emma y procedió a transformar su mano para intentar tomar el martillo en vano. -James, echame una mano.

Dijo al fin y juntos lo intentaron si éxito. Hasta Banner lo intento pero no logro sacar la fuerza de Hulk.

-Que tal tu Romanoff ? Quieres ver si eres digna?

Ofreció Thor

-No gracias, no es una duda que quiera aclarar.

Respondió bebiendo su cerveza.

-Capitán?

Steve al principio no se vio interesado pero accedió. A Thor se le borro la sonrisa por un instante cuando pareció ver que Steve lograba mover el martillo pero al final pareció ser una alucinación.

Todos rieron y la fiesta continuo.

-Que tal la esta pasando Capitán

Dijo Emma acercándose a donde Steve estaba sentado, Natasha se levanto con el pretexto de ir por una bebida. Tony estaba distraído hablando con los demás. Steve sonrió.

-Por favor, dime Steve

-De acuerdo, Steve

Dijo Emma complaciente.

-Pues bastante bien, es grato poder disfrutar un poco de paz con los amigos.

-Me imagino que si, es una vida complicada la de ustedes

Continuo Emma consecuente.

-Emma...

Se decidió Steve. Pero el celular de ella sonó.

-Bueno? Scott, que pasa? Estoy algo ocupada...

Emma se alejo un poco dejando a Steve suspirar. _Parecía que los astros no estaban a favor de mi esa noche_. -Lo siento, debo irme

Dijo tristemente Emma. -Es algo urgente y debo viajar a Alemania cuanto antes.

Emma se despidió de todos.

-Puedo llevarte si lo deseas

Ofreció Tony

-No, no es necesario, tengo los boletos.

-Bueno, entonces deja que uno de mis pilotos te lleve.

-No te molestes Tony, gracia.

-Insisto, sera mas rápido y cómodo.

Emma no pretendía aceptar pero su misión era de suma importancia.

-De acuerdo, gracias Tony.

Dijo al fin.

Espero les haya picado seguir la historia.

Se que fue rapido y algunas partes parece saltar pero queria hacer la historia rapida asi que me saltare tiempos y pasare como de ua escena a otra, espero puedan seguir el hilo, sobre todo es por que si me detengo demasiado en una parte suelo hacer un super rollo (como por ejemplo este comentario final) xD

Saludos


	2. Un paseo por el parque

Hola a todos n.n

Gracias por leer, espero les agrade, se que serán cortos los capítulos y pequeñas las escenas, pero trate de ser lo mas concreta posible para no estancarme en la historia (cosa que suele pasarme a menudo).

En fin, sigan leyendo, veamos como nuestro Capitán cae en las redes del amor y que consecuencias tendrá.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MARVEL (AHORA DE DYSNEY xD ) Y DE EL BUEN STAN LEE.

*Las partes en cursiva son ideas, normalmente de Steve.

*las lineas ssssssssssssss son mi forma de saltar en el tiempo/ escenas o situaciones

-Hola linda.

-Tony? Como conseguiste mi numero.

Dijo Emma no tan sorprendida como sonó.

-Influencias

Se escucho reír a Tony, de "casualidad" Tony tuvo algunos negocios que atender en Alemania así que de paso invito a Emma a cenar, ella accedió.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-En Alemania?

 _Dije sorprendido al enterarme del viaje imprevisto_ _de Stark pero después_ _la sorpresa paso, era Tony, nada era casualidad y menos si Emma estaba de por medio._

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Que intentas Tony, pasar una noche conmigo? Eso te dejara satisfecho?

Dijo Emma directa dejando su copa en la mesa. Llevabam ya tres días en Alemania y dos citas mas con Tony. Él rio casi escupiendo lo que tenia en la boca, no esperaba una declaración tan concisa y precisa.

-En lo absoluto, no quedaría satisfecho

Emma frunció su ceño. -Señorita Emma...

Continuo Tony tomando las manos de Emma entre las suyas. -Es usted una dama exquisita, hermosa, inteligente, sagaz y decidida, en verdad cree que lo único que deseo es una noche?

-Eso espero

Respondió Emma quitando sus manos. Esto, tomo por sorpresa a Tony quien estaba por decir sus mejores lineas, románticas y "sinceras". -Eres un hombre muy guapo, inteligente, galán y rico, pero no me interesaría tener una relación contigo ni con nadie Tony, espero lo puedas entender.

Tony se mantuvo callado. -Lo que si puedo ofrecerte...

Continuo Emma mientras se levantaba de su lugar acercándose a la espalda y oídos de Tony -Es un lindo recuerdo de Alemania.

Tony sintió un ligero escalofrió en su cuerpo, esa mujer si que era atrevida, no es lo que planeaba conseguir pero podría ser un inicio, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba Emma, al cerrar el elevador Tony no pudo mas, tomo a Emma por la cintura acercándola a él y la beso apasionadamente, ella le correspondió colocando sus manos al rededor de su cuello y continuando el beso que pronto bajo al cuello de ella y a los lóbulos de él. Por fin el piso indicado, entraron apresurados a la habitación sin encender las luces, solo con los destellos de la ciudad que entraban por la ventana. La llevo hasta la cama dejándola caer gentilmente, la vio, estaba hermosa, vestido negro, sencillo pero ajustado, con aberturas en la cintura que dejaban ver su suave piel. Ella sonrió, tomo el cierre a su costado y quiso bajarlo.

-Permitame

Dijo Tony, ella se coloco de lado dándole completo acceso al cierre y a sus curvas. El la beso lentamente mientras baja el cierre y así hasta dejarle ver su hermosa lencería color negro.

La noche paso entre besos y caricias, Tony tenia talento, ella, era increíble.

La luz de la mañana despertó a Tony quien se tallo los ojos mientras bostezaba, busco a su lado a su hermosa acompañante pero cual fue su sorpresa, ya no estaba.

-Emma?

Llamo sin recibir respuesta, se levanto y la busco en la sala. -Emma?

Encontró una nota en la mesa de centro junto a un desayuno listo.

"Lindo día Tony, fue una noche excelente, gracias. Tuve que regresar a Nueva York de emergencia, perdón por no despedirme, te veré luego. Pedí servicio a la habitación, espero lo disfrutes. Emma" -Que demonios!

Ahora sentía lo que aquellas tantas chicas que dejo así pero no le quedo otra opción, desayuno, hizo algunas cosas mas en Alemania y esa misma noche salio de regreso también.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Lo siento señor Stark, mencionan que salio otra vez del país.

El mayordomo informo y salio del lugar. Tony habia intentado comunicarse desde hace algunos días con Emma, pues desde que regresaron de Alemania ella no le habia hablado ni intentado comunicarse, normalmente las mujeres con las que salia Tony al siguiente lo acosaban pero Emma habia sido la excepción.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Puedo sentarme?

 _Casi me atraganto con el panque que comía en ese momento cuando la vi frente a mi. Me pare rápidamente para ofrecerle la silla frente a mi._

-Claro

Dijo sonriendo Steve.

-Espero no ser inoportuna

-No, en lo absoluto, jamas

Reitero Steve algo nervioso tomando asiento. Ella sonrió apenada

-Te preguntaras que hago aquí, no, no es casualidad, te he estado buscando un poco

Dijo Emma, Steve estaba sorprendido. -No soy una acosadora, lo juro, es solo que me interesaría una entrevista contigo y no podía hallarte por ningún lado, que me dices? Me concederías una cena?

 _No sabia que decir exactamente, ahí estaba ella._ Vestido blanco con unas pequeñas flores naranjas de estampado, corte sin escote ni mangas hasta poco arriba de la rodilla y un cinturón color salmón. _Tan hermosa como siempre que la veía, como con un vestido tan sencillo puede verse tan hermosa? Pero, tenia dudas, sabia que Tony la habia buscado en Alemania y no sabia exactamente que habia pasado, abrían salido? Abría pasado algo mas? Temía aceptar y después toparme con la realidad de que ella se habia enamorado de Tony._ -Si no estas a gusto con esto lo entiendo

Dijo sacando a Steve de sus pensamientos y con ademan de retirarse. Steve tomo su mano casi desesperado.

-Acepto

Dijo como juramento, se miraron por un instante que pareció una eternidad, ambos se sonrojaron y sintieron saltar el corazón, ella sonrió.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El lugar acordado fue en un restaurante no muy lujoso pero si famoso por la buena comida y ambiente tranquilo.

 _Llegue poco antes de la hora acordada, el sol a penas se estaba ocultando y a través de los arboles podía verse los colores amarillos, naranja y rojos del ocaso, pedí un martini, no era habitual que tomara y mucho menos que realmente me hiciera efecto el alcohol pero esa tarde estaba especialmente nervioso y necesitaba pensar que con un poco de alcohol en las venas algo mejoraría. Me veía ahí, esperándola, yo que me jure no pasar por estas cosas ahora solo contaba los segundos para verla._

Emma llego con un vestido rojo, asimétrico a los hombros, ajustado pero suelto a partir de la cintura, de terciopelo.

 _Bebí lo ultimo del martini cuando la vi entrar, ella me ubico inmediatamente y me sonrió mientras entregaba su abrigo al mesero._

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Dijo mientras se levantaba para ofrecer la silla.

-Me gusta el lugar

Dijo Emma mientras observaba a su alrededor, una mesa un poco apartada de la gente y cerca del escenario donde un hombre de traje tocaba el piano, ademas a lado una ventana abierta de par en par permitiendo observar el parque en la parte del frente del restaurante y los últimos rayos de sol perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Steve sonrió al mirarla. _Me perdía en sus ojos y sonrisa._

La noche avanzo, hablaron de cosas triviales y poco a poco ella ahondaba en la vida de Steve, su pasado antes de regresar a la realidad, lo que pensaba de la gente, del mundo, de su país, que lo motivaba a ser lo que era, del amor, en fin.

Emma estaba sorprendida por la elocuencia y sencillez de Steve, ademas, parecía muy sincero en sus ideales y forma de pensar, era simple, él seria un héroe incluso sin el suero del súper soldado pensó Emma.

-Pero no me agrada que esta cena se trate solo de mi, podrías contarme algo de ti?

Dijo Steve al fin, Emma lo pensó, no era algo que solía hacer en ese tipo de cenas, pero Steve le trasmitía tanta paz y seguridad, sonrió bebiendo el vino en su copa.

-Que quieres saber?

Dijo amablemente. Y así comenzaron, ahora hablando de ella, su vida, sus logros, sus sueños.

Al terminar la cena salieron del restaurante y Steve le ayudo a colocarse el abrigo, su mirada decía que no quería que aquello terminara.

-Quieres dar una vuelta por el parque?

Dijo al fin. -No hace mucho frio y dicen que el lago se ve muy bonito por la noche.

Ella lo miro dubitativa, dejaría que aquello siguiera? Steve le parecía muy guapo y atractivo de personalidad pero aquello era peligroso, no debía relacionarse de manera personal con alguien como él, pero, como podría decirle que no a algo que él pidiera?

-Vamos

Caminaron, uno a lado del otro, de vez en cuando sus cuerpos se rosaban por accidente y se miraban y sonreían, continuaban hablando de ellos, de su vida y lo que les gustaba.

-Es cierto, es hermoso

Dijo Emma al llegar al lago, se recargaron en una reja, el lago era pequeño pero casi mágico, entre los arboles, la luna y las estrellas, algunas aves nadaban y otras canoas con posiblemente, amantes iban lentamente.

-Muy hermoso

Respondió Chris, pero miraba a Emma, no al lago, ella lo miro notando a lo que se refería y sonrió un poco apenada, él también. -Si, es muy hermosa la vista, el lago es genial

Repuso Steve. _Era ahora o nunca, después de hablar con ella sabia que quería conocerla mas, verla otra vez._ -Me preguntaba...

Emma lo miro interesada, él se sintió por un instante nuevamente intimidado por aquella mirada profunda, algo perdido en la oscuridad de los ojos que lo miraban. _Cielos Steve te enfrentas a Ultron y no puedes con esos ojos?_. Trago saliva y continuo. -Me preguntaba si quisieras, otro día, ir a cenar, o comer, quizás ir a algún buen lugar, ya sabes, a, platicar un poco mas conmigo, claro, si tienes tiempo, yo...

-Me encantaría

Interrumpió Emma, aunque después se cuestiono, no se suponía que debía mantener el control? Pero no podía negarlo, quería verlo otra vez.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Te llevo?

Emma salia de su casa.

-Tony? Como..?

-Influencias

Respondió abriendo la puerta de su auto.

-No es necesario Tony, tengo auto.

-Si fuera en moto con Steve aceptarías?

Dijo con evidente molestia, Emma inhalo y dijo decidida.

-Que pasa Tony, dilo ya?

-Nada, solo que me evitas a toda costa y al Capi lo buscas, perdona si me parece algo, molesto

-No quisiera sonar grosera pero no creo que deba alguna explicación

Emma empezaba a molestarse.

-Claro, solo dime algo y se honesta, él te interesa?

Tony se acerco a Emma para confrontarla mas de cerca.

-Tony, en verdad no entiendo todo esto

-Que no entiendes? Que tu me gustas? Que estoy celoso de Steve?

Quizas Tony no planeaba decir todo eso pero Emma lo hacia perder la cordura rápidamente.

-No, lo que no entiendo es por que haces esto, sabias perfectamente cual fue nuestro acuerdo, lo lamento, pero no me interesas Tony y mi intención no es causarte problemas, créeme.

Tony rio y nuevamente serio pregunto.

-Solo dimelo, Steve si te interesa?

-No hablare de eso Tony, tengo que irme, lo siento.

Emma se giro y camino dejando solo a Tony.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Unos meses después...

-Bienvenida a _S.H.I.E.L.D_ señorita Miller y a la Torre Vengadores.

Después de pasar por muchos filtros Emma finalmente fue aceptada para ser la encargada de relaciones publicas de los Vengadores y ahora estaba nuevamente con Nick Fury. -Chicos

Todos los Vengadores voltearon, estaban en una sala de juntas. -El motivo de la reunión es presentarles a la señorita Emma Miller, la nueva encargada de relaciones publicas y gubernamentales de los Vengadores, aunque creo, ya la conocen.

-Nuestra representante?

Pregunto Clint.

-Así es, sobre todo es para mejorar la situación que se tiene con la prensa nacional e internacional y el gobierno, después de lo de Ultron hemos tenido bastantes problemas y la señorita Miller es una experta en relaciones publicas y conciliación, tiene conocimientos bastos de la política nacional e internacional, ademas de ser una destacada y muy respetada periodista y líder de opinión.

Respondió Nick. Todos la saludaron amablemente y una sonrisa sincera aunque discreta entre ella y Steve no dejo de estar percibida sobre todo por Tony y Natasha aunque por diferentes motivos. -Pido de toda su cooperación con lo que solicite la señorita Miller.

Nick se retiro dejando a Emma platicando con los Vengadores sobre algunos detalles de la estrategia que manejarían y al finalizar la reunión, nuevamente, Tony, Steve y Natasha continuaron platicando con Emma.

-Supongo que tendrás que mudarte a NY

Comento Tony

-Si, así es

-Pues tengo varias residencias, si deseas alguna con gusto puedo ofrecértela, ademas estarás cómoda y segura.

-Muchas gracias Tony, pero no sera necesario, ya Nick me a asignado un lugar y es bastante agradable por lo que se.

Respondió Emma, Steve y Natasha rieron por lo bajo, era poco común que una mujer le dijera que no al gran Stark.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Era una de las ultimas cajas de la mudanza que habia durado toda la tarde pero por accidente termino dejándola caer al suelo, los adornos de navidad terminaron por todas partes, algunos rodaron por las escaleras así que tuvo que correr tras ellas, una mano ofreció algunas que recogió cerca, ella los tomo, al mirar de quien se trataba.

-Emma?

-Steve?

Ambos sonrieron,Se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

-Que haces aquí?

-De echo viviré en el piso de arriba al parecer

-En verdad? Yo vivo aquí

-Como crees? Ese Nick

Dijo Emma riendo. -Pero que increíble vecino tendré.

-Eeh... quieres venir a cenar? Quizás después de la mudanza no tengas ganas de cocinar y yo, bueno, no cocino tan mal...

Se animo a decir Steve.

-Seria genial, gracias.

Pasaron los días, Steve y Emma se invitaban a comer en algunas ocasiones, después de todo eran solteros y no tenían muchos lazos en la ciudad, salieron en diversas ocasiones y tuvieron la oportunidad de mostrarse el uno al otro cosas que no imaginaba conocer pues ambos mundos eran muy distintos.

se hacían compañía y convivían conociéndose mas, enamorándose quizás.

Gracias por leer n.n

Que les parece el desarrollo de la historia? muy rápido? lo se, en mi próximo fanfic tratare de extenderme mas pero con precaución, si no, no los acabo xD

Dejen comentarios please.


	3. El amor llega, pero

Holi, espero que les este agradando, al leerlo aun pienso que es bastante corto, lo seee! :D

Pero disfruten el desarrollo de la historia aunque vaya algo rápida.

Verán algo en este capitulo que les recordara a a un anime que se llama Deadman Wonderland y si, lo saque de ahí, si no han visto ese anime se los recomiendo mucho, el final es hermoso y va un poco con la idea que manejo en esta historia, todos tenemos lados oscuros y lo mejor es aceptarlos.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MARVEL (AHORA DE DYSNEY xD ) Y DE EL BUEN STAN LEE.

*Las partes en cursiva son ideas, normalmente de Steve.

*las lineas ssssssssssssss son mi forma de saltar en el tiempo/ escenas o situaciones

Tony estaba molesto, molesto por estar molesto, no era normal que una mujer le provocara esos sentimientos que Emma le provocaba, era claro que ella no quería nada con él pero como le hacía para no sentir esos celos, para el colmo se entera de que Emma y Steve se han visto en ya varias ocasiones.

Flashback*

Tony caminaba por la torre Avenger y una plática llamo su atención

-Y cuando le pedirás que sea tu novia?

-Es muy pronto Nath, apenas hemos salido unas cuantas veces

Natasha rio

-Bueno, es que hoy en día solo se necesita una cita

-Pero ni ella ni yo somos de ese modo

-Está bien, está bien, pero dime, ya la besaste?

-No!

Nuevamente la risa de Nathasa se escuchó en el pasillo

-Calma Steve, está bien, lo importante es que ya lo has logrado, te has abierto con una mujer, ves que no era tan difícil?

-Pues aunque no lo creas sigue siendo complicado para mí, pero con ella siento que puedo ser yo, con todo y mis inseguridades ella parecer ser inmune, realmente quisiera ser el hombre que ella merece.

-Ouuh, Steve, eres tan lindo!

Tony regreso por donde había llegado, era obvio, hablaban de Emma, él los había visto en una ocasión pero no le tomo importancia pero al parecer no solo habían salido una vez.

Fin de flashback*

Y después, cuando investigo donde se estaba quedando Emma se enteró que convenientemente vivía en el mismo edificio de Steve, maldita sea su suerte!. No podría decir que estaba enamorado de Emma pero su desinterés le hacia interesarse mas, era su orgullo contra el de ella.

Llego frente a su edificio y fue cuando se cuestionó, realmente debería estar ahí? La pregunta fue resuelta rápidamente.

-Tony?

-Capipaleta? Que haces aquí?

-Yo vivo aquí, tu qué haces aquí, no estas cerca de "tu zona".

-Pues te diré, desde hace algún tiempo este lugar es de mis zonas favoritas, tiene atractivos bastante interesantes.

Dijo mordazmente.

-Y eso por qué?

-Capi, no lo sabes? en este edificio vive Emma, tu porque te imaginas?

La expresión de Steve se volvió seria y Tony lo noto, solo era un pretexto para molestarlo aún más. –De hecho me sorprende no haberte visto antes, aunque bueno, quizás es por las horas a las que acostumbro a venir, o salir, claro.

Tony rio insolente. –Bueno, subimos?

Los dos entraron al edificio. –Y esas flores Cap? No me digas, para una chica

Pregunto curioso Tony

-No, es solo decoración

Dijo Steve tratando de ocultar su consternación

-Oh, no tienes tan mal gusto

Concluyo Tony

-Nos vemos luego Tony

-Adiós Capi

Dijo triunfal Tony mientras se cerraba la puerta del elevador.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Tony...

Emma sonrió al verlo en la puerta. -Por que no me sorprende que sepas donde vivo?

-Inf...

-Si, ya se, influencias, tiene muchas influencias señor Stark, ven, pasa.

Emma ofreció una bebida a Tony y platicaron un rato mas.

-Quería disculparme por mi actitud estos días, entiendo que son injustificados, después de todo tu siempre has sido clara conmigo.

Emma lo miraba un poco incrédula. -Solo, venia a ofrecerte mi amistad sincera, ya no intentare algo mas, se que no estas interesada en mi, por mas difícil de creer que eso me parezca.

Ambos rieron. -Así que, que dices?

Tony ofreció su mano y Emma la estrecho firmando su acuerdo de amistad aunque bastante sorprendida, "El señor Stark aceptando su derrota, he?, ver para creer".

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Los días pasaron con normalidad, solo por un detalle, Steve no volvió a la casa de Emma y en la torre Vengadores la evitaba a toda costa, incluso solicito la mayor cantidad de misiones fuera del país. Emma al principio pensó que era normal en la vida ajetreada de ambos el no poder coincidir pero al paso de los días noto algo extraño en su actitud al mirarla las pocas veces que pudo verlo en la torre. Esa noche se decidió, no sin antes pensarlo muy bien pues se suponía que debía evitar ese tipo de relaciones pero como es bien sabido, una cosa es la mente y sus proyectos y otra el corazón y sus sentimientos y de su mente no podía sacar a aquel guapo soldado y su alejamiento repentino no solo era incomodo, casi dolía.

Inhalo antes de tocar, espero.

-Emma…

Dijo sorprendido Steve

-Hola, podemos hablar?

Dijo decidida

-Bueno….

-Oye Steve?

Se escuchó la voz de una mujer dentro del apartamento, era conocida, Natasha?

-Estas ocupado?

Pregunto ocultando cierto temor a la respuesta.

-Eh, pues un poco

-Oh, está bien, será en otro momento, adiós.

Concluyo Emma tratando de mostrar desinterés, se giró y se fue, Steve por su parte sintió el impulso de tomar su mano y no dejar que se fuera pero no lo hizo, solo cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Quien era?

Pregunto Natasha comiendo un sándwich

-Emma

Dijo algo perdido en sus pensamientos

-Emma? Y luego? Porque no paso, porque no te fuiste con ella?

-Por qué decidí no interponerme

-Qué? Interponerte? Entre quién o qué?

Dijo Natasha confundida.

-Entre ella y Tony

Natasha casi escupe su sándwich

-De que hablas Steve?

-Es más que claro que ellos tienen una relación

-Por qué dices eso?

-Sinceramente no quiero hablar más Nath

-Bueno, como quieras, solo te digo que deberías hablar con ella directamente, si solo la alejas de ti al final podrías arrepentirte, solo digo…

Y continúo comiendo. _Quizás podría tener razón Nath, pero sinceramente me daba cierto, miedo? el saber la respuesta_.

Por su parte Emma creyó entender el motivo del distanciamiento de Steve, era obvio, seguramente se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su amiga y no quiso seguir ilusionándola a ella. Llego a su departamento y tenía ganas de llorar como pocas veces por haber sido tan ingenua y débil, pero no lloraría, mucho tiempo atrás dejo de hacerlo y no lo haría nuevamente y menos por una pequeñez como esa. Decidió ser fuerte y afrontar la verdad con orgullo. Desde ese día ya no intento encontrarse con Steve y no lo volvió a buscar en su apartamento.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Qué información tenemos Fury

Dijo el Capitán evidente consternado

-Sinceramente no sabemos dónde se lo llevaron, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

-A un grandote como el

Rio Tony

Todos estaban muy serios. En la pantalla se veía a una mujer de cabellos rojos peleando con Hulk.

-Que sabemos de esa mujer?

Pregunto Natasha

-Tampoco tenemos nada registrado, lo más parecido en poder fue un poblado de Vietnam en el que se tenía la información de una mujer que controlaba su propia sangre pero según los reportes fue asesinada por los mismos pobladores y no se tienen fotos al respecto, además tendría ya más de cien años.

-Quieres decirme que eso es sangre?

Dijo Tony acercando la imagen. –Cómo puede su sangre sólida y tan fuerte como para detener a Hulk?

-No podemos escuchar lo que dice?

Noto Natasha, en el video se observaba a la mujer reteniendo a Hulk y posteriormente, después de algunas palabras (solo se veía pues el sonido también había sido descartado) Hulk volvió a ser Banner y fue tras ella al parecer, voluntariamente.

-No, genero una interferencia, las cámaras se descompusieron, solo de esta se recuperó la imagen.

-Él la sigue de manera, voluntaria?

-Al parecer si.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Emma abrió la puerta de su departamento y se sorprendió al ver quien la visitaba

-Hola

Dijo, casi tímida

-Fury me pidió que te entregara esto.

En sus manos entrego un paquete sellado.

-Gracias

-No es nada

Sin más Steve se giró para retirarse, Emma lo vio acercarse a las escaleras y pensó en darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta, su orgullo era lo primero, pero no, su cuerpo reacciono más rápido que sus pensamientos y se vio deteniendo del brazo a Steve, cuando fue consiente se sorprendió de sí misma pero decidió continuar, que más daba? Steve se volteo igual de sorprendido.

-Por qué lo hiciste Steve?

Él no supo de que hablaba –Entiendo que te hayas enamorado de Natasha, pero creíste que yo me opondría o que no lo aceptaría de manera razonable, crees que soy una adolescente o algo asi?

-De que hablas Emma?

Ella puso cara de molestia.

-De que de pronto dejaste de hablarme, de visitarme y solo me has evitado, porque no solo ser claros y actuar como adultos? ok, me gustabas pero no creas que me iba a desquiciar si me decías que estabas enamorado de Natasha, porque actúas como un niño?

 _De acuerdo, eso si fue bastante extraño, ella piensa que a mi me gusta Nath? No, espera, yo le gustaba?! creo que me quede algo de tiempo anonadado por la información porque tuvo que sacarme de mis pensamientos._

-Hey, hola!

Señalo con su mano, haciéndolo volver.

-No me gusta Natasha, solo es una amiga

Dijo al fin.

-Entonces por qué me evitas, que hice?

Dijo nuevamente molesta

-No me hiciste nada, solo creí conveniente dejarte en paz con tu relación con Tony

Ahora fue su turno para quedar boquiabierta

-Cómo crees? Yo y Tony, no.

Dijo riendo

-En verdad?

-Sí, claro.

Los dos quedaron en silencio meditando lo dicho

-Somos unos idiotas

Concluyo Emma, él no dejaba de mirarla. –Que?

Dijo intrigada. Él la acerco de la cintura y la beso, ella aun tardo en entender lo que pasaba, lo vio besándola con los ojos cerrados y se dejó llevar, puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y respondió al beso apasionado, después de todo no había realmente más que decir, ya habían perdido tiempo con malentendidos.

Se sonrieron sin alejarse mucho

-Quieres pasar a mi apartamento?

Dijo coqueta

-Está bien.

Lo tomo de la mano hasta entrar juntos, después de cerrada la puerta fue ella quien lo sorprendió con un beso que lo dejo sin aliento. Lo llevo hasta el sillón más cercano y él se dejó caer, ella subió sobre él rodeándolo con sus piernas sin dejar de besarlo, él la tomo de la cintura con caricias y ella comenzó a tocar su pecho. Él paro.

-Qué pasa?

Dijo sorprendida

-No sé si debamos hacer esto

-No quieres hacerlo?

-No es eso, es solo que quizás sea demasiado pronto.

Ella lo miro, aquello era tan extraño, ningún hombre se había resistido a ella sin embargo él era diferente y quizás eso fuera bueno. Bajo de él y se sentó a su lado. –Por favor, no pienses que no me atraes, de echo si me gustas y mucho pero…

Ella puso un dedo en su boca para callarlo, le sonrió.

-Te entiendo, lo haremos a tu modo, está bien?

Él suspiro aliviado.

Gracias por leer n.n

En el próximo capitulo las cosas cambiaran drásticamente, entraremos en tema y las dudas serán resueltas xD

Dejen comentarios n.n


	4. Hydra

Hola otra ves.

La historia avanza rápido, lo se, pero espero les agrade el tema, la historia en si aunque el desarrollo sea corto.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MARVEL (AHORA DE DYSNEY xD ) Y DE EL BUEN STAN LEE.

*Las partes en cursiva son ideas, normalmente de Steve.

*las lineas ssssssssssssss son mi forma de saltar en el tiempo/ escenas o situaciones

Pasaron los días y ellos decidieron vivir juntos aunque sin tener relaciones, dormían uno a lado del otro, abrazados, hablando hasta quedar dormidos, ella se sentía segura en sus brazos y él sentía la paz que por mucho tiempo no había sentido.

Pero no todo sería un cuento de hadas por siempre, ella era una agente espía y una de esas noches lo recordó. Acudió al llamado a una de las instalaciones secretas de Hydra.

-Señorita Adler, es bueno verla después de tanto tiempo.

-Señor.

Respondió Emma haciendo una señal por más conocida.

-Es momento de poner en marcha la operación Amanecer, o lo que es lo mismo, Capitán Hydra

Emma se extrañó de eso último.

-A qué se refiere con Capitán Hydra?

El hombre frente a ella sonrió malévolamente. Entonces Strucker le explico detalladamente a Emma, la información recaba de las personas importantes a través de su trabajo encubierto de periodista, lo obtenido de los Vengadores, el rapto del Dr. Banner y lo recabado de Tony Stark solo era un complemento para la verdadera operación.

-El Capitán América es la clave y la cabeza de esta operación.

Emma no lo aparentaba pero tenía un nudo en la garganta de quizás haber cometido el error de acercarse a Steve. –Te iba informar de esta parte de la operación pero no fue necesario, eventualmente te acercaste muy bien al Capitán a sí que facilitaste las cosas.

Le explico que durante la desaparición del Capitán América Hydra lo encontró pero no lo liberaron en espera de algo que los ayudara a utilizarlo como herramienta. Algunos años después la respuesta se obtuvo, una especie de piedra cósmica que permitía modificar la realidad. El capitán América en realidad había trabajado para Hydra como doble agente pero para eso tuvieron que encerrar su verdadera personalidad para que el Steve que todos conocían pudiera ganarse la confianza de todos, esta, fue encerrada dentro de la misma piedra en espera del momento adecuado. Ahora era ese momento pero debido a que la hechicera original había muerto hace muchos años fue solo hasta que Dyana (que era el verdadero nombre de Emma) apareció cuando nuevamente se pudo retomar el plan que se creía perdido, solo ella podría despertar al verdadero Capitan Hydra para que tomara el control no solo de la organización si no del mundo. –Que pasa Dyana?

-Nada

Pero ahora no podía ocultar su asombro, entonces el Steve que todos conocen es mentira? El Steve de quien se enamoro es falso?

-Te enamoraste del Capitán América?

Dijo burlón. – No te preocupes, de hecho nos conviene que así sea, que permanezcas a lado de nuestro líder y juntos puedan llevar los deseos de Hydra al mundo.

Dyana se retiró con las instrucciones precisas.

Cabe aclarar una cuestión, Dyana Adler ha pertenecido a Hydra desde su infancia, había ayudado a Strucker en Alemania cuando estuvo a punto de morir, como era huérfana gracias a la guerra decidió ir con él y darle su lealtad a Hydra, con el tiempo no solo fue por agradecimiento el que siguiera los planes de la organización, realmente creía en los planes de la organización y sobre todo de Strucker quien decía querer un mundo de paz, ella, que había vivido entre guerras lo deseaba realmente aunque no siempre concordara con los medios que la organización utilizaba. Desde su juventud y después de terminar sus entrenamientos fue instalada en América y creció en un orfanato como una niña más, pero toda su vida fue una agente encubierta que servía de conexión con otros integrantes muy importantes de Hydra. –Podrás completar la misión?

Dyana salió de sus meditaciones y dijo segura.

-Sí señor.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Emma? Eres tú? Que haces aquí?... Que estás haciendo?

De manera tenue se escuchaba una voz femenina pero no se lograba entender lo que decía, parecía una lengua extraña. –Que haces Emma?!

Se escuchó a Banner gritar, después un rugido característico de Hulk. Mas ruidos, seguramente de pelea. –Deja de hablar asi!

Grito Hulk, la mujer no dejaba de pronunciar esas palabras. Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y la voz de Hulk ceso al momento que la mujer dejo de hablar.

Steve se llevó consigo aquella grabación, necesitaba hablar con Emma antes de mostrarla al grupo, pero por una alguna razón tenía miedo y sentía que traicionaba también a su equipo. _En verdad deseaba que esa Emma de la que hablaba Banner fuera alguien más, aunque eso fuera poco probable, porque, que haría si realmente esa mujer del video fuera Emma, su Emma, la Emma que amaba?_

 _Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

-Steve?

-Si

Respondió serio

-Ven, te prepare algo que te va encantar

Dijo Emma cariñosamente. Steve la miro un momento en silencio.

-Que haces?

Pregunto al verlo, se acercó para abrazarlo pero él tomo sus manos.

-Tenemos que hablar

Agrego seriamente, fueron a la sala. –Fui a Inglaterra, recuperaron el audio de una de las cámaras del incidente de Banners, lo escuche… antes de su ataque menciono a una Emma…

-Se claro Steve

Dijo Emma seria

-Eras tu?

Dijo Steve al fin de pensarlo

-Claro que no, que te hace pensar eso, mi nombre?

-No, estuve viendo el video y pude reconocer una marca en el hombro de aquella mujer, una idéntica a la tuya, pero decidí no mencionarlo.

Emma enarco una ceja.

-Y si te digo que no soy yo?

-Te creería, tú no podrías mentirme

Respondió Steve. Emma lo medito, pero sabía que era verdad, por alguna extraña razón no era que no pudiera mentirle, era que no quería hacerlo, no más.

-Tienes razón amor mío, te diré la verdad, fui yo

Dijo con orgullo, Steve abrió los ojos asombrado levantándose de su lugar

-Emma!

Ella le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla

-Es hora de que sepas la verdad.

Y dicho esto su cabello se convirtió en un rojo intenso, de los anillos que llevaba siempre en las manos salieron una pequeñas púas que le provocaron un corte de cada mano, de ellas la sangre comenzó a salir pero de una manera extraña, Steve se alejó.

-Emma…

-No temas Steve, lo vas a entender.

Con su sangre formo una prisión en la que de improviso atrapo al Capitán, él por más que intento zafarse del agarre no pudo, era demasiado fuerte. Dyana saco un triángulo brillante color azul, muy parecido a al Teseractor y comenzó a recitar unas palabras indescifrables y un dolor intenso se apodero de Steve, sobre todo su cabeza parecía estallar, parecía interminable y que lo llevaría a la muerte pero así como comenzó se detuvo. –Y bien?

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron, parecían diferentes, ella pudo notarlo, lo libero, el cayo de rodillas y poco después se levantó, el triángulo brillante había entrado en él atrapando al viejo Capitán América.

-Tenías que provocarme ese dolor?

La voz de Steve sonaba también un poco distinta.

-Si

Dijo ella con una sonrisa, él la miro de arriba abajo.

-Así que agente de Hydra?

Ella suspiro sentándose despreocupada

-Lo mismo pregunto

Ahora fue el turno de él para reír.

-Larga historia, pero supongo que ya la conoces

-Así es Capitán Hydra

Dijo sarcástica

-Es mejor de lo que suena.

La tomo de la mano levantándola hacia él, dejándola a pocos centímetros. –Pero dejémonos de palabras si tenemos mejores cosas por hacer.

La beso con una pasión aunque distinta, casi con desesperación y ella le respondió. La ayudo a subir a él y rodearlo con sus piernas, no dejo de besarla y la llevo hasta su habitación donde la dejo caer con cuidado sin soltarla aun. Se alejó para mirarla. _Era hermosa, tenía que aceptarlo, no entendía por qué mi otro yo la dejaba pasar así como sin nada, pero yo no la desaprovecharía._

La beso nuevamente, arranco la blusa blanca que tenía y la despojo de toda la ropa, la miro otra vez tenia deseos de hacerlo salvaje, hacerla gritar y pedir más, pero algo en su cuerpo, en la forma en la que lo miraba y acariciaba le decía que debía ser amable, aunque eso fuera extraño en él, además, debía considerar que para él sería su primera vez, su otro yo había mantenido su castidad hasta ese día, así que quizás no sabía tanto del tema como pensaba. Ella lo saco de sus pensamientos besando su cuello y mordiendo sus oídos.

-Ya te arrepentiste Cap?

Dijo con voz sexy

-Nunca

Le respondió acercándola desde la cintura y cayendo con ella nuevamente en la cama.

La observo dormir aferrada a su cuerpo, su respiración era serena y mientras la miraba noto algo extraño en él, que pasaba, era acaso que se había enamorado de esa mujer? _No, fue mi otro yo el que lo hizo, no yo, yo no puedo._ Se decía pero en el fondo tenia la sospecha de que era mentira porque tenía la certeza de que no había mujer más hermosa que ella.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Es hora de ponernos en marcha.

Dyana lo vio observando por la ventana, pensativo, con el torso descubierto y su pantalón de mezclilla sin abotonar, no sabía si era la luz amarilla y naranja del amanecer lo que lo hacía ver como un evento cósmico pero se quedó por un momento embobada, grabándose cada línea de su perfecta silueta y cuerpo. Él la miro, como para corroborar si lo había oído, ella solo asintió.

De una vez subiré el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, dejen comentarios para mejorar n.n


	5. Un nuevo imperio, un nuevo amor

Hola chicos, en este capitulo por fin verán un poco de lemon, pero creo que no tan fuerte, un amarillo quizás, espero les agrade.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MARVEL (AHORA DE DYSNEY xD ) Y DE EL BUEN STAN LEE.

*Las partes en cursiva son ideas, normalmente de Steve.

*las lineas ssssssssssssss son mi forma de saltar en el tiempo/ escenas o situaciones

Tiempo después...

-Steve

-Dyana

Volteo el Capitán quien se encontraba en su sala de mando en compañía de Strucker

-Es verdad que tú ordenaste el ataque a Prusia?

-Así es

-Tienes conocimiento del desastre que hicieron los tipos que se enviaron a la misión?

-Algunas personas intentaron revelarse y se tuvo que salvaguardar la paz.

Respondió Strucker

-Salvaguardar la paz? Esas personas no eran mutante y fueron asesinadas!

-Sean o no mutantes deben obedecer o afrontar las consecuencias

-Pues tienen que encontrar otros métodos, el asesinar de manera masiva no mejorara nada

-Te estas volviendo blanda Dyana?

Pregunto Strucker, el Capitán Guardaba silencio observando la discusión, ella lo miro.

-No estoy de acuerdo Capitán

Reitero Dyana a modo de reproche dirigiéndose a Syteve

-Revisare lo sucedido

Respondió. Dyana miro a Strucker como preguntando si deseaba agregar algo más, él no dijo nada pero su rostro mostró molestia.

-Por la tarde saldré a Rumania

Concluyo Dyana y dicho esto salió del lugar. Strucker no dijo más al respecto pero pensó que de seguir así, tendría que hacer algo con Dyana.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Estas molesta?

Susurro Steve a Dyana mientras la tomaba de la cintura por la espalda, ella se giró para ver su rostro, había dejado crecer su barba y eso lo hacía ver más rudo y más guapo, acaricio su rostro, pensó que desde su transformación sus ojos miraban con cierto odio pero al mirarla así creía poder ver la bondad y ternura del viejo Steve, acaricio sus labios, él no la soltó.

-No, teniéndote así no podría permanecer molesta.

-Castigare a los responsables

-Está bien, sé que lo harás

 _La bese con desesperación, habían pasado ya varios días desde que tuvo que irse a supervisar lo sucedido en Prusia, de hecho, desde que tome el poder la había visto poco tiempo, le había encargado la supervisión de las revueltas y las conciliaciones de las mismas y aunque le dije que debía delegar responsabilidades insistió en ser ella la quien estuviera presente._

La acorralo aún más entre sus brazos y su cuerpo y la llevo hasta la pared más cercana donde la despojo de la toalla blanca que cubría su cuerpo. _Estaba tan hermosa, cada vez que la veía de ese modo no paraba de maravillarme_. Empezó a besar su cuello y bajar poco a poco por su cuerpo. Ella lo dejo ser libre, cerró sus ojos y disfruto sus besos y caricias, él continuo por su abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad, levanto una de sus piernas colocándola en su hombro y adentro su lengua en ella con pequeños y rítmicos besos, ella coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de él y con la otra se acariciaba sus senos, al poco rato sintió el primero de varios orgasmos que la hicieron gemir fuertemente. Cuando sintió que la pierna que la sostenía temblaba lo levanto para besarlo nuevamente, le quito lo que cubría su torso para acariciarlo mejor, amaba tocar su cuerpo, para ella, perfecto, parecía esculpido en mármol, pero tan suave y tibio.

Él la giro hasta dejarla de espaldas a él y así la penetro. Con su cabeza en el cuello de ella y tomándola firmemente de la cintura sus respiraciones se aceleraron y el ritmo aumento hasta que juntos dejaran de moverse, exhaustos, él no la soltó, la dejo que cayera en su pecho y la llevo a la cama que no estaba lejos y se recostó con ella. Como era costumbre y como a Dyana le encantaba, se recostó en el torso de él, dejándose abrazar cálidamente por sus fuertes brazos y así durmieron un momento.

Él despertó antes que ella, ya estaba oscureciendo pero no quería despertarla, solo la observo dormir en sus brazos y sintió su respiración en su pecho. Pensaba si realmente eso era conveniente, _Tenerla a mi lado y ser tan feliz al estar con ella. La felicidad siempre me había parecido una mentira, pero con ella era como estar en sueño, lo malo de los sueños es que pronto terminan y que no son reales, sin embargo, y para mi pesar, el solo imaginarme un mundo sin ella a mi lado hacia que todo lo demás dejara de valer la pena y eso era perturbador en sí mismo cuando la principal meta de toda mi vida se veía tan insignificante a lado de ella. Todo eso definitivamente no debía ser bueno pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo._

-Por qué no me despertaste?

La luz del día estaba iluminando la habitación y Steve ya había terminado de cambiarse, se paraba cerca de la ventana como era su costumbre.

-No creí conveniente que partieras el mismo día de tu llegada.

-Pero era importante llegar ayer.

Decía ella quitándose las sabanas.

-Apuesto a que podrás resolverlo.

Él volteo a verla mientras se ajustaba sus mancuernas, ella reconoció esa mirada y tomo las sabanas para cubrirse. –Que haces?

Pregunto divertido

-Tienes que llegar a tiempo Capitán

-Tomarme unos minutos no harán daño

Dijo mientras se dirigía a ella. Lo abrazo del cuello sin dejar caer la sabana.

-Usted debe ser la persona más responsable y puntual del planeta.

-Está bien

Dijo haciendo casi un puchero. –A qué hora te marcharas.

-Tengo aun que arreglar algunas cosas, pero calculo que será antes del mediodía.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Solo bastaron un par de meses para que la dominación se completara, con la ayuda del cubo cósmico fue relativamente sencillo utilizar a los héroes más poderosos y eliminar a los que se resistieron.

-Que planeas hacer con ellos?

Dyana miraba unas pantallas que daban a la única prisión de seguridad que se había establecido. Steve observaba por su parte algunos documentos, miro de reojo hacia Dyana.

-Mantenerlos donde no interfieran

Dyana iba preguntar si no pensaba utilizarlos o eliminarlos pero lo creyó innecesario, para ella era más que obvio el motivo. En las pantallas se veía por separado a los Vengadores, excepto a Hulk y Bruja Escarlata que estaban fuera, sirviendo a los propósitos del nuevo imperio, Dyana creía entenderlo, dentro de todo el Capitán Hydra permanecía algo del viejo Capitán América y ellos eran otra prueba de eso.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Que hacemos aquí?

Dijo Dyana al aterrizar, habían llegado a alguna parte de Alemania, una muy bonita por cierto, bajo al lugar, era un campo lleno de flores de color amarillo y blanco, el resto era verde y con la puesta de sol parecía casi idílico, pero Dyana no estaba para eso, volteo a ver exasperada a Bucky quien a petición de Steve la llevo a ese lugar sin mucha explicación, él se estremeció, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía si se hacía enfadar a Dyana Adler.

-No lo mates por favor

Steve salió de alguna parte sorprendiendo a Dyana y aliviando a Bucky, ella le sonrió acercándose.

-Que pretende Capitán?

Él miraba el paisaje

-No es hermoso?

Ella miro también y suspiro dejando ir su estrés acumulado

-Sí, lo es. Pero, qué hacemos aquí?

El la miro divertido

-Disfrutando el paisaje, no es obvio?

-Steve, no crees que hay cosas un tanto más importantes que hacer en Italia?

Él no volteo a verla

-No, no hay nada más importante en este momento, nada más que esto

Ella estaba muy confundida por el actuar de Steve, toco su frente para medir su temperatura aunque obviamente no estaba enfermo, él nunca se enfermaba.

-Capitán, está enfermo o algo así?

Él tomo sus manos entre las de él y dijo serio.

-Es muy probable

Ella lo miraba confundida, lo vio poner una rodilla al suelo sin soltarla de la mano. –Te casarías conmigo, dulce enfermedad?

Dyana casi se desmaya, jamás espero algo así, no en ese momento de sus vidas, de echo dudaba que algún día él lo quisiera. –Dyana?

Hablo él algo preocupado por su silencio. Ella sonrió al fin

-Yo diría que sí a todo lo que me pidieras y me haría muy feliz casarme contigo

Fue tan fácil caer en las redes del amor, lo difícil sera mantenerlo a pesar de todo y lograr que triunfe.


	6. Perdiendo el control

Hola, lamento la tardanza, nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade. Es mas corto que los demás.

Por cierto, si alguien desea en algún momento tomar la historia y desarrollarla aun mas siéntanse con toda la libertad, solo avísenme para leerlos n.n

Saludos.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MARVEL (AHORA DE DYSNEY xD ) Y DE EL BUEN STAN LEE.

*Las partes en cursiva son ideas, normalmente de Steve.

*las lineas ssssssssssssss son mi forma de saltar en el tiempo/ escenas o situaciones

-Es obvio que tenemos que actuar Strucker

Él miraba a Bruja Escarlata desde su escritorio, había tenido ciertas reservas pero después del anuncio de boda entre el Capitán y Dyana las cosas se complicaban, de por si era complicado manejarlo correctamente gracias a las constantes intervenciones e ideas de Dyana, ahora como su esposa sería imposible separarlo de él. Si bien Dyana siempre ha estado de parte de Hydra y sus ideales, se había impregnado demasiado de las ideas del viejo Strucker y ahora resultaba demasiado idealista para los planes deseados.

-Tienes algo pensado?

-Sí, nada más funcionara, lo que debe hacer es que Steve pierda la confianza en ella.

-Y como piensas hacerlo?

\- Intentar controlar a Dyana o engañarla con algo sería complicado por sus habilidades en la hechicería, pero él sería más sencillo, solo necesitamos atrapar y eliminar a Dyana para que no se interponga.

-Muy bien, pero no eliminaremos a Dyana, sus poderes son muy difíciles de hallar, la mantendremos fuera de alcance hasta encontrar la forma de controlarla o utilizar sus poderes a nuestra conveniencia.

Eso ultimo no agrado a Bruja, quien deseaba eliminar a Dyana (debemos aclarar que Bruja escarlata había sido poseída por un demonio el cual la controlaba) pero debía obedecer, después de todo, sacar a Dyana significaba, o al menos ella lo creía, tomar su lugar a lado de Capitán y del poder que eso implicaba.

Y así fue, Bruja Escarlata logro engañar con visiones a el Capitán quien creyó ver a Dyana y Bucky juntos en una situación bastante explicita pero lograban huir, así el Capitán fue en busca de ellos quienes no fueron difíciles de ubicar pues realmente estaban en una misión en Libia donde fueron capturados sin saber que sucedía.

-Steve, que está pasando?

Dyana y Bucky habían sido llevados sin explicación pero no se habían resistido pues Dyana quería saber lo que sucedía. Steve volteo a verla y en su mirada ella pudo notar odio y dolor. –Steve?

Pregunto nuevamente, ahora temerosa.

-No sabes cómo quisiera poder matarte en este momento, a ti y a este traidor

-De que estas hablando, no entiendo de lo que hablas!

-Todavía lo preguntas?

Steve tomo del cuello a Dyana

-Ya basta Steve, que sucede, porque actúas como loco?

Bucky se interpuso logrando que Steve soltara a Dyana quien cayó al suelo.

-Tú no te metas traidor, que a ti si puedo matarte!

Steve empezó a golpear a Bucky, el solo esquivaba los golpes lo mejor que podía.

-Ya basta!

Dyana se levantó y apreso a ambos hombres separándolos con su poder líquido. Se acercó a Steve hasta tenerlo de frente. –Explícame que está pasando, fuimos detenidos y traídos sin explicación desde Libia hasta aquí pero al parecer tú tienes ideas muy extrañas, dime que pasa, según tu porque Bucky es traidor y por qué quieres matarnos?!

En ese momento Dyana fue atacada por la espalda por Bruja Escarlata y la dejo inconsciente sin recibir respuesta.

-Estas cometiendo un error Steve

Bucky fue inmovilizado por otros más.

-El único error que cometí fue creer en ella y en ti.

Steve se dio la vuelta. –Llévenlos a seguridad.

-No crees que deberías aplicar un mejor castigo? Ellos te traicionaron, sería un ejemplo para que nadie más se atreva hacerlo.

Bruja Escarlata fue tras Steve, él la volteo a ver muy molesto.

-Fue una orden!

Ella se quedó parada, sorprendida de su reacción, pensó que podía manipularlo un poco más pero al parecer en el fondo era demasiado débil para con ese par.

Bucky fue encerrado e inmovilizado, pero Dyana fue puesta en suspensión pues debido a sus poderes si la mantenían despierta temían que lograra hallar una forma para escapar.

Strucker al fin tuvo toda la libertad para guiar los pasos de Steve quien después de lo sucedido se vio envuelto en odio y su visión principal de paz fue sustituida por el de dominación y control total.

Pueden divisar el final desde aquí? por que de echo esta muy cerca.

Please dejan comentarios n.n


	7. En la oscuridad

Steve como pudiste u.u

Saludos n.n

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MARVEL (AHORA DE DYSNEY xD ) Y DE EL BUEN STAN LEE.

*Las partes en cursiva son ideas, normalmente de Steve.

*las lineas ssssssssssssss son mi forma de saltar en el tiempo/ escenas o situaciones

 _Otra vez este maldito insomnio, veo a Wanda acostada entre las sabanas iluminada por la luz de luna que se cuela por la ventana, es hermosa no lo niego pero parece que jamás podré librarme de Ella. Nuevamente vuelvo a ese lugar, pedí que fuera puesta_ _ahí para que fuera vigilada pero no puedo engañarme, la quiero cerca para seguir torturándome y recordándome cada vez que voy a verla, que no debía confiar en ella y no debo confirmar en nadie más. A veces es casi por inercia, de pronto me veo frente a ese aparato que la mantiene suspendida en ese sueño interminable y más de una vez e deseado sacarla para poder tocar nuevamente su piel y sentir su calor, estar seguro que sigue aquí pero también, siempre es lo_ _mismo, sé que no debería estar aquí, que esto solo me hace ver cuán débil sigo siendo, a veces quiero decirle a Wanda que me haga algo y pueda olvidarme de, Ella, ni siquiera he querido volver a mencionar su nombre, pero ese no es el camino, si algún día puedo olvidarla será por mi propia voluntad aunque después de estos meses me parece que llevara más de una vida_.

-Steve…

-Maldición!

 _Despierto otra vez a causa de su voz_

-Otra vez ella?

 _Wanda me mira soñolienta, yo no respondo._ –Te he dicho que debemos acabar con ella, seguramente es uno más de sus métodos para atraer tu atención.

 _Acabar con ella? Solo podría permitir que fuera yo quien lo hiciera y no sé si al tenerla entre mis manos puedas tener la voluntad de hacerlo._ –No lo harás verdad? Dijo con tono molesto

-Deja de joder Wanda, no te metas en algo que no te incumbe.

-La única que te está jodiendo es ella! No te das cuenta que te hace daño el que siga viva?!

Steve tomo del cuello a Wanda azotándole en una de las paredes.

-Te dije que no te metas, vuelve a mencionarlo y será la última vez que lo hagas.

Dicho esto Steve salió de la habitación hacia el baño dejando a Wanda en el suelo, muy molesta.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Dyana creyó encontrar la solución, todo ese tiempo habían estado estudiándola e intentando ingresar a su mente y manipularla pero se había resistido, sin embargo, quizás eso era precisamente lo que debía permitir para hallar la forma de saber lo que había pasado y hablar con Steve.

-Al fin!

Dijo uno de los científicos. Dyana abrió los ojos pero estaba ausente, logro encerrar su conciencia a salvo en alguna parte de su subconsciente, aunque no podría dirigir sus acciones podría ser un poco consiente de lo que sucedería al exterior. Frente a ella apareció Strucker.

-Perfecto.

 _ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

-Lo hemos logrado Capitán

Strucker se veía emocionado, en cambio Steve al ver a Dyana oculto como pudo su sobresalto, sin embargo al mirarla fijamente era evidente, no estaba el brillo en sus ojos, no quiso mirarla más ni mucho menos acercarse demasiado.

-Utilízala como acordamos

Dio la espalda y se fue aparentando indiferencia.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Es una molestia tener que hacer esto contigo, pero bueno, que opción.

Wanda iba en el mismo vuelo que Dyana, se dirigían a una parte de África que estaba en revuelta. Dyana no respondía. –Sabes, pensé que podría deshacerme de ti, pero no, el estúpido sentimental de Steve ha impedido a toda costa que te eliminen y también Strucker, dice que tus poderes son necesarios y no sé qué tanto! Malditos hombres.

Wanda seguía refunfuñando. –Aunque claro, nadie buscaría un culpable si en medio de una misión murieras.

Y la misión concluyo sin problemas, a pesar de que hubo un enfrentamiento las dos chicas pudieron detenerlos, en medio de la batalla Wanda lanzo algunos ataques pero Dyana reacciono a tiempo a ellos repeliéndolos. Wanda sabía que no podría ser tan obvia, eran constantemente vigiladas y si se llegaba a notar algo indebido seguramente lo pagaría, tendría que buscar algunos mercenarios que se infiltraran en medio de alguna batalla y pudieran acabar con Dyana sin que alguien sospechara.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Como esta?

-Sigue en estado crítico, recibió múltiples ataques y entre ellos algunos tocaron órganos vitales, estamos intentando estabilizarla.

-Qué haces aquí Steve?!

Wanda interrumpió la conversación, Steve la miro con evidente molestia. –Señorita Maximoff retírese, la llamare cuando se le requiera.

Ella lo miro incrédula pero él no cambio su exprecion, no tuvo opción

-Sí, Capitán.

Wanda se fue, estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo, tenía que ser un poco paciente y esperar que las heridas fueran las suficientes para acabar con Dyana.

 _Lo sabía perfectamente, no debía estar ahí, pero mi cerebro decía algo y el resto de mi cuerpo lo ignoraba e iba tras ella, ahí estaba, esperando que los malditos doctores le salvaran la vida._

-Capitán, no debería estar aquí, todos saben que ella fue traidora, ahora es solo un soldado más, su presencia aquí…

-No me voy a mover de aquí Strucker y me importa poco lo que piensen.

 _Era tan evidente lo que sucedía, a pesar de su traición, de mi honor y orgullo destruido seguía estúpidamente enamorado de ella, por más que luchara parecía más fácil conquistar el mundo que deshacerme de esos tontos sentimientos._

 _Nunca fue para mí importante el asunto de las mujeres y el otro Steve se había queda perdido por Peggy, no creí que sería tan problemático encontrar en mi vida a Dyana, aunque pienso que ya está predestinado a suceder, después de todo al volver a Hydra me la hubiera encontrado tardo o temprano aunque quien sabe si con los mismos resultados. El asunto era, que por más que no quisiera una parte de mí estar en ese lugar, ahí estaba y por nada del mundo dejaría morir a esa mujer que tanto problema me traía._

Cuando Strucker se fue Steve entro, al fin, a ver a Dyana, en la habitación solo se escuchaba el sonido de los aparatos y el de su respiración.

 _Ahí estaba ella, yo no quería acercarme mucho pero mi cuerpo pareció no darse por entendido pues termine a lado de su cama tocando una de sus manos. Estaba fría y eso provocaba en mi un vacío, sentía que la estaba perdiendo, quizás era lo mejor, si sucedía quizás al fin podría olvidarla y cerrar esa parte mí que tantos líos causaba porque sabía que si ella moría nadie más y pocas cosas me importarían ya._

Pero Dyana movió su mano y abrió los ojos, lo vio a su lado, él estuvo a punto de marcharse por algún medico pero ella tomo su mano, él no la rechazo. Se quito el respirador, él intento evitarlo pero no lo dejo.

-Steve…

-No hables, iré por un médico..

-Escúchame…

-Tengo que ir

-Por favor… solo un momento…

-Está bien, pero no te esfuerces tanto

La voz de Steve sonaba seria, su rostro no reflejaba nada, pero sus ojos no podían ocultarlo pues los rastros del viejo Steve aparecían cuando la miraba.

-Se lo que paso… fue Wanda… te engaño con una ilusión, lo que viste… lo que sea que hayas visto… no fue verdad….

Dyana tocio pero continuo. –Apuesto que si revisas los videos… y registros podrás encontrar la verdad… Yo… nunca te mentiría… debes creerme….

Steve no dijo nada pero había ignorado algo muy importante segado por los celos y el odio.

-Debo ir por un médico Dyana

Steve salió del lugar. Esa misma noche Steve reviso los registro encontrando la verdad ni Dyana ni Bucky estaban ese día en el país. No tardo Steve en ordenar atrapar a Wanda sin embargo, esta logro huir.

Holi, espero les haya gustado, saludos.


	8. Es solo el principio

Ultimo capitulo n.n

Espero les haya agradado, ya se que hay mucho por decir y mostrar, pero fue mi primer intento de fanfic, me meta fue por fin terminar una idea y desarrollarla de principio a fin y bueno, lo logre, como mencione antes, si a alguien le gusto la idea de este fanfic y desea desarrollarla mejor, sientance libres solo mandenme un mensaje para poder seguirlos y ver su trabajo n.n

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MARVEL (AHORA DE DYSNEY xD ) Y DE EL BUEN STAN LEE.

*Las partes en cursiva son ideas, normalmente de Steve.

*las lineas ssssssssssssss son mi forma de saltar en el tiempo/ escenas o situaciones

Algunos días después...

-No habías venido

Dyana había salido del hospital hace algunos días y fue llevada nuevamente a su antigua casa que compartía con Steve, él la había visitado algunas noches pero no se había decido a confrontarla.

-Estaba ocupado

Ella sonrió

-Lo sé.

Un silencio

-Revise los registros… están buscando a Wanda…

-Y qué piensas tú?

-Que soy un idiota

Ambos sonrieron

-No lo eres, pero debes pensar las cosas antes de actuar precipitadamente.

Steve suspiro, creía necesario más castigo por sus actos, ella noto su expresión. –Ven

Lo atrajo con su mano, el trago saliva y se acercó a tomarla. _Parecía haber pasado una eternidad. Tome su mano cálida entre las mías, ella me miro tan serena, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si las vendas ya no cubrieran su torso, me sentía demasiado culpable._ Se sentó a su lado, ella tomo su rostro con sus manos, lo había extrañado mucho, tenerlo tan cerca, ver sus ojos, sentir su aroma. Podía ver sus ojos la culpa pero ella no le reprocharía nada después de todo ahí estaban, los dos, otra vez juntos.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El tiempo pasó y nuevamente Dyana y Steve trabajaron juntos, sin embargo, ella empezó a notar que algo estaba cambiado en el actuar de Steve, cada ve, mas y mas

-Dilo

Dyana se vio descubierta, desde que había entrado ese día a la sala donde estaba Steve lo había observado como queriendo decir algo pero no estaba aún segura de que exactamente decir. Él la miro con atención, decidió ser directa.

-Está muriendo demasiada gente Steve, gente sin poderes y sin dinero en muchos casos, esto no se parece en nada al sueño que teníamos.

Él tenso su rostro

-Las cosas cambian Dyana y algunas cosas deben de modificarse por un bien mayor.

-Y cuál es ese "bien mayor" que buscas ahora Steve, porque un mundo mejor no lo es.

-Dyana, creo que te estas olvidando quien es el que decide las cosas, tal vez no te parezcan los métodos pero sin duda sigo buscando un mundo mejor.

-Pensé que hablaba con Steve Rogers, no con Strucker

Steve dejo caer su mano en el escritorio

-Es suficiente Dyana, no tengo por qué discutir mis decisiones, ni contigo ni con nadie

-No, no tienes por qué, pero quisiera que lo hicieras, eso hacen los líderes.

Dyana se levantó molesto sin dejar que Steve pudiera decir más.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Después de esto Dyana y Steve comenzaron a tener constantes discusiones, que normalmente acababan sin resolución y mostrando a un Steve mucho más autoritario que nunca.

-Que haces?

Steve entro a la habitación y observo a Dyana colocando algunas cosas en una mochila. Dyana termino de cerrarlo y miro a Steve seriamente.

-Me marcho Steve

-Qué?

Dijo Steve incrédulo

-No puedo seguir más a tu lado Steve, te amo demasiado y me duele ver en lo que te estas convirtiendo, no quieres escucharme más, ya no soy para ti lo que era antes y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como permites que gente inocente siga muriendo.

-Qué piensas hacer, unirte a los rebeldes?

-No, pero si ayudar en lo más que pueda.

Dyana avanzo hasta quedar de frente a pocos centímetros de él. –Y si, de ser necesario te enfrentare e intentare detenerte de seguir esto así.

Steve tomo de los brazos a Dyana con cierta fuerza.

-Que te hace pensar que te dejare irte?

Dyana no parpadeo

-Que harás para detenerme?

 _No podía creer como se atrevía a retarme de ese modo. Respire profundo y la solté, entendí que no tenía sentido amenazarla, ella no era como los demás, no me temía, sabía que no podría hacerle daño, odiaba eso, pero era verdad._

-En verdad piensas dejarme?

Dyana bajo la mirada tristemente, acaricio su rostro, amaba hacerlo y mirar su rostro de cerca, sus ojos entornados por esas pestañas, su barba y pelo castaño, el destino era injusto, él era demasiado hermoso para tener que hacer ese papel en la vida.

-No quiero hacerlo, desearía permanecer a tu lado hasta mi muerte…

Lo abrazo y se recargo en su pecho. –Pero tú ya no quieres escucharme…

Lo miro nuevamente a los ojos. –Algo está pasando en ti, lo sé, puedo sentirlo y no puedo permitir que siga así, tú no eres así.

-Y qué tal si realmente soy así y has estado engañada por el anterior Steve?

-No, yo sé que ese Steve es real, vive en ti, lo veo en tus ojos cuando me vez, cuando me besas, cuando hacemos el amor, pero tú quieres ignorarlo verdad? Crees que te hace débil y no es así, el tener y aceptar tus sentimientos y poder vivir con ellos inteligentemente es prueba de una fuerza superior a solo querer fingir que no existen.

Steve suspiro. _Maldita mujer, a su lado me sentía como un cristal que no podía ocultar nada_.

Steve la alejo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No te dejare ir Dyana, hare lo que sea para que nunca te vayas.

Y cerró la puerta tras él. Dyana no sabía que pensar exactamente de eso, lo que si era verdad es que no quería dejarlo pero tampoco debía permitir que todo siguiera así.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Algunos días pasaron.

Dyana entro al lugar donde Steve y Strucker hablaban, había llegado a su límite, las cosas no cambiaban, Steve no pensaba modificar su táctica la cual evidentemente era guiada por Strucker.

-Steve

Dijo al entrar, ambos hombres la miraron

-Dyana

-Querida

Este último fue Strucker con cierta sorna. Ella lo miro molesta y se dirigió a Steve

-No quería hacer esto Steve, pero no me has dejado otra opción.

Él aludido la miro extrañado y Struker sigilosamente se puso en guardia.

-De que hablas Dyana?

Ella inmediatamente con su poder lanzo por los aires a Strucker y fue tras él.

-Sé que él te está manipulando, deja de escucharlo Steve.

-De que hablas Dyana, estás loca?

Ella sonrió

-No, lo estoy

Con su poder golpeo nuevamente en varias ocasiones a Strucker quien se intentaba levantar nuevamente y justo cuando colocaba sus manos en posición de ataque ella lo aprisiono. –Sal de ahí maldita Bruja o dejare inservible tu cuerpo

Dijo mientras presionaba más fuertemente el cuello de Strucker.

-Ya basta Dyana!

Steve tomo a Dyana de los hombros y la agito, ella no quito la vista de Strucker

-Mira

Steve volteo a ver a Strucker quien eventualmente y tras un pequeño resplandor que recorrió su cuerpo, dejo de ser Strucker para develar a Wanda. Steve soltó a Dyana. –Esta maldita te ha estado manipulando, pero no más.

Dyana presiono más fuerte y dejo inconsciente en el suelo a Wanda. Steve miro a Dyana sorprendido, ella lo abrazo y dio un beso tierno. Se alejó.

-Tengo que hacer esto amor, es la única forma de que esto pare.

Él la miro extrañado, que planeaba?

Dyana Tomo nuevamente sus poderes, ahora hacia Stve, este, reacciono esquivándola en varios ocasiones, era evidente, ella no intentaba atacarlo lo que deseaba era inmovilizarlo, pero por qué? él no quería averiguarlo dejándola lograrlo. Esquivo hábilmente otras más y logro pararse tras de ella y hacer presión en su cuello, no tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente para no dejarla mover aunque sabía que eso no impediría que siguiera utilizando sus poderes.

-Dyana, ya basta!

Ella comenzó a decir en voz alta palabras indefendible pero Steve las reconoció, cuando intento soltarla ya no lo logro, ella los había envuelto a ambos. –Dyana!

Steve comenzaba a sentir el efecto de lo que Dyana hacía, su cabeza comenzaba a arder y la piedra cósmica se materializo frente a ellos. –Ya basta Dyana!

Ella no paro, de la piedra salió la personalidad del viejo Capitán América pero inmediatamente después de eso exploto en pedazos que se dispersaron sin rumbo. Steve quedo inconsciente tras ella, cuando termino lo bajo lentamente hasta tenerlo en sus brazos, lo acaricio.

-Con esto se que tengo el odio de ambos.

Lo beso mientras él recuperaba la conciencia, la vio e inmediatamente se alejó de ella, ella no lo detuvo.

-Tu!

Dijo señalándola aun tambaleándose –Que me hiciste?

Miro a su alrededor y vio a Wanda en el suelo pero no intento ir por ella. –Cuanto tiempo eh estado así?

Dyana se levantó.

-Casi un año

Dijo seria y hasta un poco indiferente, él aún se tocaba la cabeza, todo daba vueltas, miro hacia el exterior.

-Como pude hacer todo esto?

Dijo más para sí.

-Y solo tú puedes detenerlo

Dijo Dyana acercándose, él la miro molesto, y la tomo del cuello.

-Hablas como si no hubieras tenido nada que ver en todo esto

Ella apenas podía hablar

-Nunca dije eso… te ayudare.

-No necesito tu ayuda

Steve la dejo caer al suelo, ella se sobo el cuello.

-Si la necesitas.

 _Sabía que así era, pero tenía tanta rabia, deseos de, matarla? No lo sé, pero sabía que si había alguien a quien culpar era a mí, fui yo el que hizo todo esto, ella solo despertó al monstruo que vivía dentro de mí._

 _Me dijo su plan, lo primero fue inmovilizar a Wanda hasta encontrar la forma de sacar a ese demonio dentro de ella. Lo siguiente_

-Debes dar órdenes como si nada hubiera cambiado, debes preparar las cosas.

 _La miraba incrédulo, actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si lo que me hubiera hecho no tuviera importancia. Me miro_ –Después de todo esto podremos hablar, está bien?

 _Otra vez lo hacía, como tantas veces, casi leer mi mente, aunque no supiera que tuviera ese tipo de habilidades. Sonrió_ –No, no leo la mente, pero te conozco un poco y tus ojos no suelen mentir ni ocultar nada.

-Jump!, no es como que tuviéramos mucho de qué hablar, creo que todo está bastante claro.

 _Dije volteando a ver los planos, tratando de ocultar mi estupor por su belleza._

-Yo creo si hay cosas de que hablar, no creo que Strucker te haya dicho todo, o si?

 _La mire, obviamente no_.

 _Continuamos con el plan, sacamos a Bucky de la prisión y de su transe, después a los Vengadores, esa parte fue bastante difícil, todos estaban a la defensiva, evidentemente y además tuve que pelear con Tony hasta que Dyana nos separó y logramos explicarles todo y así, con dudas de parte de ellos y eso es lógico, les contamos el plan para derribar el imperio que nosotros mismos habíamos creado y aceptaron aunque claro, con la condición de que después de terminado, Dyana y yo compareceríamos ante la ley._

 _Desmantelamos los núcleos de poder más grandes que habíamos creado, todo con la mayor discreción posible, si se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía posiblemente no podríamos detenerlos tan fácilmente. En menos de tres meses, sin descanso logramos derribar el imperio desde adentro, nos habíamos dividido en grupos y Bucky, Dyana y yo hicimos una buena parte del trabajo._

 _-_ Y qué piensas hacer cuando esto termine?

 _Dyana se estaba bañando y Bucky y yo salimos a tomar algo, estábamos en Rumania, una de las últimas bases había sido eliminada. Yo reí._

-No podré hacer mucho, seré enjuiciado conforme a las leyes y seguramente me darán la pena de muerte.

-También existe la posibilidad de que tomen en cuenta tus buenos actos y la verdadera historia, de que fuiste víctima, podrían solo darte prisión o algo así.

 _Reí nuevamente, bebiendo mi cerveza, sinceramente no me imaginaba tras las rejas por el resto de mi vida, quizás la pena de muerte sería mejor. Me miro intrigado_.

-Piensas entregarte realmente?

-Por supuesto, di mi palabra, además, es lo correcto.

 _Me miro aun con la misma expresión_

-Y dejaras que Dyana también lo haga? Ella no tiene excusa, seguramente le darán pena de muerte.

 _Dyana, no había pensado mucho en ello, cuando ofrecí el entregarme no lo consideré bien y ella acepto el acuerdo sin más, maldición! Que haría? Lo "correcto" era dejar que las cosas pasaran y pedir por un milagro que evitara ver morir a Dyana porque a pesar de todo era obvio que mi amor por ella no desaparecería ni lo hará nunca._

-La amas verdad?

 _Maldición, también el lee mis pensamientos o es tan obvia mi cara, creo que es lo segundo. Suspire mirando el bosque frente a nosotros que estaba envuelto en oscuridad, dejando ver solo a lo lejos unas pequeñas luces de un pueblo oculto en las montañas._

-Necesito responderlo?

 _Dije al fin._

-No realmente

 _Rio, mirando hacia donde yo._

-Pues al menos yo, si llegara a amar a alguien tanto como tú la amas a ella, no dejaría por nada del mundo que algo le pasara.

Hizo ademan de brindar y continuo bebiendo.

Maldito Bucky, diciendo lo preciso para ponerme en un lio existencial

 _Estábamos en Alemania, el último de los centros estratégicos, ya los líderes que había establecido y que quedaban sin ser atrapados o eliminados estaban de sobre aviso y sabían que iríamos por ellos. Estábamos Bucky, Dyana y yo, Nathasha se nos había unido hacia poco. Aun había bastante tensión entre ella yo pero Nath siempre había sido comprensiva, no me miraba al menos, con el odio que Tony por ejemplo. Estábamos en un pequeño hotel y solo Buck y yo compartíamos habitación._

 _Tocaron la puerta, Bucky había salido, posiblemente era él, mire y no, era Dyana, sinceramente dude en abrir por que al verla a través de la mirilla un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo._

 _Desde aquel día no habíamos hablado más de lo necesario_.

-Puedo pasar?

 _Pregunto al abrir_

-Claro, pasa

 _Dije forzándome a sonar lo más indiferente posible. Cerré la puerta tras ella, la mire, pantalón negro de cuero, gabardina roja y blusa beige. Inhale lo más disimuladamente que pude. Ella al entrar observo la habitación y la recorrió, como buscando el momento para hablar, paro frente a una de las ventanas que permanecía cerrada pero que permitía divisar las luces de la ciudad._

-Es tan extraño como terminas volviendo al mismo lugar.

 _La oí decir pero sonaba como unas palabras dirigidas más para ella que para mí._

Suspiro y volteo a verlo, le sonrió ligeramente, como con nostalgia, tenia deseos de correr a sus brazos y no soltarlo. –Quizás sea la última vez que hablemos, a solas.

Él tardo en responder, ella se sentó en la cama. _No sabía que decir o responder, en mi mente y alma todo estaba en desorden, entre tener un rencor y enojo por todo lo ocurrido y seguir amándola como siempre o como nunca, lo único que si era cierto es que el solo pensar en ya no verla o que algo podría pesarle me causaba un vacío muy grande._ –Quieres saber qué es lo que paso? Por qué es que tenías esa parte de ti que no conocías?

-Seria lo indicado

Dijo tranquilo, se recargo en un mueble que estaba frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos, esperando. Ella le contó desde el principio, como es que Strucker y Hydra habían manipulado su realidad.

-Entonces también puedo revertirlo, hacer que nunca haya sucedido, no?

-Mmmm, si tuviéramos la piedra quizás si

-De que hablas?

-La piedra se rompió en mil pedazos cuando te traje de regreso, creo que esos pedazos en realidad no desaparecen pero tendrías que buscar cada parte en este mundo.

 _No puede ser, era en serio?_

-Y que paso con mi otro yo?

-No se exactamente, hay dos opciones, o se desvaneció con la piedra o regreso a ti.

-Que quieres decir?

Ella rio divertida

-Que todos tenemos un lado oscuro y eso no nos hace malos, nuestras decisiones es lo que define lo que somos.

-Es cierto

Steve dejo escapar una ligera sonrisa

-Algún día podrás perdonarme?

Dijo al fin.

-Creo que es muy pronto para hablar de eso Dyana

Ella suspiro

-Estas consiente que después de esta misión tendremos que entregarnos y que probablemente no volvamos a vernos?

Él bajo la mirada. _Cuando quise levantar la vista sentí sus labios en los míos, vi sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos rodeándome, sí que era atrevida esta mujer!, por un instante pensé en alejarla pero la calidez de sus labios, sus respiración y su aroma inundando mis fosas nasales lo impidieron._ Él respondió con la misma desesperación con la que ella lo besaba, quizás entendiendo los dos, que podría ser la última vez que podrían estar juntos. La tomo de la cintura y ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, después ella se despojó de su gabardina y blusa quedando en ropa interior, él la vio y no pudo evitar casi correr a sus pechos cálidos, quito el sujetador que le estovaba y continuo, la levanto y sentó en el mueble en el que él estaba recargado y siguió besándola, le quito el resto de su ropa y ataco su zona intima aun sin quitar la última prenda. Después de un rato, cuando de pasión no podía más y ella estaba lista dejo que bajara y la acomodo de espaldas para poder entrar en ella. Los movimientos aumentaron en intensidad y velocidad mientras sus respiraciones se elevaban más y más hasta terminar juntos. Él se recostó en su espalda sin dejar caer todo su peso y sin salir de ella. Con un brazo la sostuvo y con la otra se sostuvo él, así se quedaron por un momento. Ella se giró para verlo de frente y besarle, se sentó nuevamente en el mueble y lo beso con ternura, sus mejillas, su frente, moviendo su cabello lleno de sudor y acariciando su espalda tibia y húmeda. Lo aprisiono con sus piernas atrayéndolo a ella sin dejar de besarlo, ahora, con más pasión, el siguió el juego, después de un rato ella se alejó, lo miro y sonrió, lo empujo un poco y se bajó de su asiento, se hinco hasta quedar a la altura de su miembro viril que estaba despertando nuevamente. No dejo de mirarlo a los ojos y ver su expresión cuando lo tomo entre sus manos, se sentía tibio y mojado, vio cómo su respiración se aceleró, la miro sonrojado y eso la animo a seguir, comenzó a moverlo, lamerlo y meterlo en su boca con ternura y firmeza sin dejar de mirarlo, él la miraba extasiado y cerraba los ojos cuando le excitación era demasiada. Provoco que terminara dejando caer sus líquidos en su cuerpo y así subió nuevamente para besarlo, él la recibió agradecido, fueron hacia la cama dejándose caer en ella y continuar con la pasión.

-Steve?

Alguien toco la puerta y movió la cerradura, ellos despertaron mirándose cómplices.

-Voy

Respondió Steve buscando su ropa interior, cuando se la puso la miro

-Abre

Dijo ella guiñando un ojo, el obedeció.

-Que paso Steve, que…

No dijo más cuando la vio levantarse con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo, tomo su ropa y

-Permiso

Dijo coqueta, él se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, luego miro a Steve.

-No digas nada

Dijo Steve dejándolo pasar.

-Pero, pero.

Bucky rio. –Muy bien Cap!

Él lo miro serio

-Solo complica más las cosas

-Por qué?

-Por qué hay cosas que sucederán inevitablemente!

Ambos suspiraron

-No tiene que ser así

Dijo Bucky al fin. –Tú la amas, ella a ti, porque no….

-Qué? Uir?

Bucky no respondió pero se encogió de hombros. – Bucky! No digas tonterías, ya hemos hecho demasiado mal.

Bucky rio

-Pero amarse no es hacer mal

-Si cuando para poder hacerlo tienes que huir de la justicia.

Bucky entorno los ojos estresado, cuando el Cap decidía algo no había fuerza ni razón que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, golpeo amigablemente su hombro.

-Bueno, solo es mi opinión, amigo.

 _La ultima misión termino con éxito y como lo prometimos nos dirigimos a entregarnos a la justicia en Estados Unidos, Dyana no me dirigió la palabra, ni yo lo hice, solo en ocasiones nos mirábamos nostálgicos, como si fuéramos a la guillotina, era algo así._

 _Rendimos nuestras declaraciones, y nos separaron, la vi marcharse esposada y custodiada por oficiales, tenía el impulso de ir tras ella pero no lo hice, estamos cumpliendo nuestra palabra._

 _El juicio sucedió una semana después en el capitolio, un juicio por mas televisado y trasmitido por el mundo. Nos leyeron los cargos y nosotros dimos detalles, también Bucky fue llamado y declaro también, en nuestro favor._

 _Tal vez es inadecuado decirlo pero se veía hermosa, cabello amarrado en una cola, traje sastre negó ajustado, blusa roja y labios carmín. Se mostraba segura, en ningún momento sus ojos mostraron miedo o duda, parecía no arrepentirse de nada, y si, lo sé, hicimos muchas cosas mal, de lo cual debíamos arrepentirnos, pero verla así resultaba por menos sorprendente._

 _Lo vi en sus ojos, no tendrían compasión de ella, su arrogancia y orgullo les provocaba aún más molestia pero ella no se intimidaba._

 _Tres veces comparecimos ante los jueces y el senado, así como con la presencia del presidente. Sobre mi sobra decir que expresaban su contrariedad y sorpresa por mis repentinos crímenes y blablablá, yo me perdía constantemente en sus ojos, y ella me sonreía como si nada pasara._

-Capitán, está escuchando?

-Si, por supuesto

 _Respondía aunque en algunas ocasiones no tenía idea en que es lo que habían dicho._

 _La sentencia fue dada, prisión y servicios controlados a la nación por mis méritos anteriores, es decir, ser el perro del gobierno indefinidamente._

-Señorita Dyana Adler, su sentencia, por nuestra parte es la pena capital, pero la unión europea a solicitado su extradición para enjuiciarla ahí y aplicar la sentencia.

Después una rueda de prensa.

-Tiene algo que decir?

Pregunto al final una reportera

-Yo si

 _Dijo del otro lado Dyana, los ministros dudaron en darle la palabra pero los reporteros pidieron que lo hicieran y ellos accedieron. Podía verla desde mi lado y ella a mí, paso al estrado custodiada en todo momento. Miro a los reporteros._

-No me arrepiento de nada, los resultados no fueron lo que deseaba pero sin duda creía en lo que hacía y a quien seguía, lo hice consiente y voluntariamente, utilizando la libertad con la que la vida me trajo y permitió vivir.

 _Me miro._ –Y valió la pena cada segundo, sin duda lo volvería hacer y si nos volvemos a encontrar en la otra vida, te acompañare hasta el final sin importar si hacemos el bien o el mal.

 _Las voces se levantaron al unísono, molestias, caras enternecidas, todos querían preguntar, decir más, ella solo me miro en silencio mientras la llevaban, me sonrió con esa sonrisa de lado, provocadora, retadora y sexy hasta que la perdí de vista._

Yo no dije nada, no tenía nada que decir, sabia el mal que había hecho y lo lamentaba por cada víctima de mi ambición pero algo me decía que la teoría de Dyana era cierta, ese ser de mal, ese Capitán Hydra quizás se había quedado dentro de mí porque, tras toda esa culpa, arrepentimiento y demás, empezó a arder un deseo egoísta, de ir tras ella y evitar a toda costa su muerte, de ser posible hasta el traslado, sin importar las reglas que rompiera, lo difícil que fuera o si tendríamos que vivir huyendo o escondiéndonos, todo parecía valer la pena si era a su lado. Si no encontramos nuestro lugar en este mundo lo buscaría en otro, fuera de esta galaxia, no importa donde, pero no pensaba sacrificarme otra vez y dejar como pendiente la cita con la mujer que amo...

Y bueno este fue el fin de un inicio, espero les haya agradado.

Aprovecho para comentarles que ya casi termino mi segundo fanfic, es sobre Vegeta y Bulma en un mundo alternativo y lo e desarrollado mucho mas que este así que, pienso, podrá agradarles.

Saludos


End file.
